


Worth

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [79]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Not what you expected, eh?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 9





	Worth

“Dad,” Filum sniffed, wiping at his tears as he shuffled into the living room. Prompto’s head shot up from his camera, blond brows furrowed as he caught the expression on your son’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto came to kneel in front of Filum, hands holding his arms gently. He waited for the boy to calm down enough to speak. Filum’s steel-blue eyes were still watery when he looked up, his black hair hanging in his eyes. Giving the boy a tender smile, Prompto brushed the hair out of Filum’s face.

“The other kids, they--” Filum sniffled. “-- they said that my real dad didn’t want me, and that’s why he left me and Mama.”

Prompto’s breath hitched and anger welled in his being. He wanted nothing more than to go out and find these kids, to give them a piece of his mind, but he knew that Filum needed him.

“That’s  _ not _ why Noct left, alright?” Prompto began. “And he didn’t want to leave you or Mama. But he had to, to keep you safe. He  _ never _ wanted to leave you behind, but the gods had already decided what he needed to do.” Filum’s shoulders began to shake as the tears began anew. Prompto was quick to draw the boy into a tight hug. “You are worth more than you could imagine, Filum. Your mother and I, we love you -- more than you could ever know. And your dad, Noct -- gods, you’re his everything, his only family.” Prompto pulled away from the boy, making Filum look him in the eyes. “You are worth  _ everything _ .”

***

You walked into your home to see Prompto and Filum passed out on the couch. A photo album was on the floor, and even from the door you could tell that they had been looking through the pictures of Noctis.

Filum had curled up against Prompto, and the blond’s head had leaned forward. You drew closer to the two, noticing how Filum had grabbed Prompto’s hand. The sight made a smile curl across your lips and you picked up the photo album, placing it on the coffee table. With a quick movement, you planted a kiss to Prompto’s cheek.

“(Y/n)?” he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. “When’d you get back?”

“Just now,” you whispered, (e/c) going to your and Noct’s son. He had grown to look so much like his father, it was startling. A frown replacing your earlier smile, you knelt down and ran a hand through Filum’s hair. “How was he?”

“Some kids were bullying him earlier,” Prompto replied quietly. “Told him some bullshit about Noct leaving ‘cuz he didn’t want him.”

Prompto watched your frown deepen before you leaned in and kissed Filum’s forehead. Taking your son’s free hand, you sat in Prompto’s lap. His hand rested on your hip and his chin perched on your shoulder as he watched you two.

“Why are children so cruel?” you muttered. Prompto kissed your shoulder, humming quietly. “Well, guess we have to make sure he knows how much Noct loved him, huh?” You turned to the blond. “You still have those films?”

***

You sat on the couch with Filum in your lap and Prompto to your left.

_ “Hey, kiddo,” _ Noct’s face took up the entirety of your small TV, his smile infectious as you couldn’t help but smile in return.  _ “I don’t know when you’ll get to see this, or if you will, but I wanted you to know: I love you, little Live Wire. I know I’ll never get the chance to meet you, even though that’s the one thing I want more than anything right now. I want to be able to watch you grow up, to see you become the person I know you’ll be. I wish I had just a little more time, so that I can spend it with you and your mom.” _

_ “Noct! Let’s go!”  _ Gladio’s interruption of the recording made both you and Prompto snort. Noct turned to look to his right before facing the camera again.

_ “I love you, Live Wire, more than anything. I’ll always be at your side.” _ Noct clumsily shut off the camera, and as the screen went black, you felt Filum shift in your lap. Looking at the boy, you frowned when you saw his tears.

“That was dad?” he asked quietly. You nodded, and Filum’s face was split with a smile. “Dad was pretty cool, wasn’t he?”

“Yes,” you laughed. “Yes, he was pretty cool.”

Prompto’s hand tightened around yours, and you turned to him.

“Noct  _ was _ the coolest of us all,” the blond winked. A surprised squeak left his lips when Filum tackled him in a hug.

“You’re cooler, Dad,” Filum grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what you expected, eh?


End file.
